1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake, and more particularly to a brake mechanism for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake mechanisms for bicycles comprise a pair of brake arms having a lower portion pivotally coupled to the bicycle frame or the fork device of the bicycle at a pivot shaft and having an upper portion coupled to a brake cable so as to be actuated by the brake cable. The brake arms include a lower portion having a brake shoe secured thereto for engaging with the wheel rim so as to brake the wheel. In order that the brake shoes may be disengaged from the wheel rim when it is not required to brake the wheel, two coil springs are engaged on the pivot shafts and engaged with the brake arms for biasing the brake arms away from the wheel rim. However, normally, the coil springs are required to be engaged within the brake arms. It will be difficult to engage the coil springs in the brake arms. In addition, the manufacturing cost thereof is expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake mechanisms for bicycles.